


Flexibility

by takumiraine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Time Together, Genji has both sets of genitals, Hair-pulling, M/M, Nipple Licking, They Do What They Want, because cyborg, don't ask me i'm just the writer - Freeform, flexible, idk - Freeform, top Lúcio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiraine/pseuds/takumiraine
Summary: Genji shows off just how flexible he can be in his first time with Lúcio





	Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> For the genciotober prompt Flexible. Come bug me on twitter @takumiwrites

It had taken them a long time to get to this point. Months of dancing around the subject and each other until they had wound up curled around each other, asleep, during a movie. They hadn’t been able to hide their interest after that. Genji had tried, Lord, had he tried. But Lúcio would not be deterred without an honest answer.

Genji had gotten upset, torn off his visor and yelled at Lúcio to look at him. Lúcio had just smiled and stepped into his space, and told him he was handsome.

Genji broke a window getting away.

Slowly, Lúcio managed to chip away at Genji’s resolve, inviting him to hang out, listen to music, or play video games.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Lúcio asked one evening.

“I…suppose. How personal?” Genji replied, sitting on the floor in lotus.

“Does more than just your visor come off?”

“Why Lúcio are you trying to get me naked?” Genji replied slyly, relishing in the flush that tinged the other man’s dark cheeks. “But to answer your question, yes, most of the armor does come off. However most of the muscle underneath is fragile.”

“If it’s uncomfortable you don’t have to stay all covered up all the time.” Lúcio put a hand on Genji’s shoulder, offering him a smile. “I promise I won’t take the opportunity to tickle you.”

Genji laughed, sudden but earnest. When it died down he looked over at Lúcio, a soft smile on his face. Their eyes locked for a long moment, and if either of them were asked, they’d both say the other leaned in first, but they were kissing. It stayed chaste, until it wasn’t, both men turning ravenous until they broke apart, panting for breath.

“That was….” Genji began, and Lúcio nodded.

“Yeah. It was.”

It became a sort of game of Lúcio’s after that, to see how much of his armor he could convince Genji to remove when they made out. Every time it seemed to be a little bit more. First it was the remainder of Genji’s hood, green hair fluffing out. Lúcio found that if he tugged on it just so, Genji would moan and arch into him. Lúcio grinned into Genji’s jaw when he noticed that, kissing and leaving bites where he could, threading his fingers through those green strands, then using the leverage to pull Genji’s head back, exposing his adam’s apple. Teeth and tongue and lips trailed over it and down as far as Genji had exposed, before moving across the armor with as much affection as he had the skin. He knew Genji had sensors in it, fingers cupping the back of Genji’s neck and lightly running over the nodes attached to his spine.

He could feel the shivers more than see them.

Every bit of discarded armor led to the same pattern of kisses and bites and sucking marks covering Genji’s neck and chest. Lúcio was enthralled, not just with the juxtaposition of synth-flesh and Genji’s natural skin, but by the sounds Genji made when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Genji was like a man who had been living off of bread and water for years being given his first bite of steak. Lúcio wouldn’t force Genji to admit it, but he suspected that the mentioned fragility was Genji’s own ego.

Genji would arch off the bed and nearly bend himself in half trying to push more of his chest into Lúcio’s mouth, and Lúcio would reward him by sucking at the pebbled flesh, running his tongue in circles around it, tugging it with his teeth. Genji would cover his mouth with a hand, trying to muffle the sound, and Lúcio grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and pressing his hand to the bed.

“Don’t hide from me.” Lúcio told him softly, breathing across the spit wet nipples, and causing Genji to shudder again, arching higher and moaning at the shock of cold flying through his system.

Genji removed the last of his armor, the pieces covering his pelvis.

“You’re sure?” Lúcio asked as Genji revealed his erection, thighs pressing together in an effort to hide. Some metal still lingered over his lower spine and down one leg, across the lower part of his ribs, jutting up almost obscenely to cover his heart. Lúcio wasn’t deterred in the slightest.

“I am.” Genji replied, tugging at Lúcio’s top. Lúcio obediently lifted his arms so Genji could remove it. “I am also certain _you_ are overdressed.” That earned a chuckle.

“Perhaps I am.” Genji finished pulling off Lúcio’s tank top and smiled, scratching down over the younger man’s chest, pulling at the waistband of his pants. Lúcio stood and finished undressing, before climbing back on top of him, pulling Genji in for another kiss. He rolled his hips lightly, sliding their erections against each other to mimic the motions of his tongue, one hand slipping between them to grip at the hot flesh, giving them both even more friction, the other tugging at Genji’s hair.

Lúcio’s hand slipped lower after a few more moments, fondling Genji’s balls, rolling them in his palm. Lúcio pulled away from the kiss and put his hands on Genji’s thighs, pushing them up towards Genji’s chest and out so he could get a proper look and his companion. He saw the seam where Genji’s original flesh ended and the synthetic flesh began, and nestled into the silvery synthetic muscles was a surprise Lúcio wasn’t expecting. Fingers trailed down from Genji’s thigh, to circle the hidden hole, not quite dipping in.

“Were you going to tell me about this?” Lúcio’s voice was lightly teasing, but mostly excited and eager. He hadn’t thought to ask how Genji’s body worked with sex, assuming they’d cross that bridge when they came to it.

“I….” Genji trailed off, looking away, a flush burning at his cheeks.

“Hey, if this isn’t okay we can stop.” Lúcio’s voice turned gentle. He began to draw his hand away only for Genji to reach down and catch his wrist in a hand quicker than Lúcio thought he’d ever seen Genji move outside of battle.

  
“I want this. I just… have not… with this body.” Genji admitted, flush growing deeper and tinging his cheeks a more vibrant green.

“Okay. Okay.” Lúcio told him, pulling his hand up slightly and pressing a kiss to Genji’s knuckles. “Just promise me you’ll say something if it stops being okay?”

“I promise,” came the gentle reply. Thinking about it, Lúcio figured it made sense. If Genji didn’t need traditional anatomy as a largely cybernetic being, and nobody knew if his preference was giving or receiving during sex, the logical option would be to give him both parts.

He stroked his fingers over Genji’s hole, feeling Genji tilt his hips forward to get the fingers inside of him. Lúcio obliged, slipping just one in, to stroke at his insides. Genji moaned, half frustrated. “I can take more than that. Lúcio _please_.”

And if that didn’t go straight to Lúcio’s dick, it twitching in response to the tone in Genji’s voice, the way he helped bend his legs as far as they’d go, which was pretty far, the vision of Lúcio’s own finger inside his…. boyfriend? lover? fuckbuddy? was a gorgeous sight indeed.

At Genji’s pleading he slipped another one in, testing the stretch, sliding against sensor nodes and circling them lightly, leaving Genji a mess of breathless whimpers and moans.

“Lúcio, baby, please, I want your dick.” Genji babbled, head thrown back as Lúcio found another, deeper node. “Please I want it so bad. I have thought of nothing else for the months it has taken working up to this. _Please_.” Genji’s begging was impossible to resist, so Lúcio withdrew his fingers, gripping his dick and lightly rubbing it against the lubricated hole. Genji moaned again, rocking his hips until Lúcio slid in, tortuously slow. Every new inch he went in, he rocked back out, making Genji start over again from the beginning until at long last he was bottomed out.

“Look at you, taking me so good.” Lúcio told him, brushing sweaty hair off of Genji’s forehead. “Symphonies could be inspired by you.”

“Shut up and fuck me like you mean it.” Genji grumbled, unused to taking praise with his new body. Lúcio leaned forward, bending Genji’s legs until his knees almost touched his shoulders, and pressed a kiss to Genji’s scarred lips.

“Like I mean it huh?” That was all it took for Lúcio to start snapping his hips, alternating pulling nearly all the way out and thrusting back in in a smooth motion with short hard thrusts, pleased with how Genji moaned beneath him. Lúcio reached for Genji’s dick, hard and fat and bobbing between his thighs at every thrust. He wrapped his hand around it, jerking him in time with the movement of his hips, and it wasn’t too long before Genji’s yelling grew to previously unheard heights.

“Lu- Lúcio!” Genji cried out, insides clenching around him in time with the sudden spurts of cum from Genji’s dick. It splattered across his stomach and chest, one particularly ambitious glob landing on Genji’s chin. The sight combined with the feeling of Genji’s muscles working around him was enough to tip him over the edge and Lúcio came with a low groan.

Slowly pulling out as the aftershocks subsided, he flopped next to Genji on the bed. “Damn… any time you want to do that again, I am so down.”

“Of course.” Genji replied, fixing him with a stupid, fucked out grin. “Next time just promise me you’ll cum on my face.”

Lúcio groaned and his dick gave a valiant twitch. “You can’t do that to me. I’m gonna die. There won’t be any blood left in the rest of my body.”

Genji just laughed and closed his eyes.

 

Lúcio had gotten them both cleaned up, and was now back in bed, smoothing fingers over the muscles in Genji’s thighs and calves. Genji was very flexible and so he hadn’t been too bothered by being bent in half like that, but he wasn’t going to say no to Lúcio touching him. Genji was comfortable enough to keep his eyes closed, processor fans whirring softly in the silence that stretched between them.

Lúcio spread out next to him again, skin on skin on soft sheets. They really should be changed, but Genji couldn’t find it in him to move without prompting so he wasn’t about to get up. Lúcio didn’t seem to mind much either, propping himself up on his elbow and sliding his hand across Genji’s ribs. Lúcio leaned down, pressing a kiss to the plate that covered his artificial heart, powering both the mechanical parts and his remaining circulatory system.

He was sure Lúcio could feel the slight vibration there, completely unlike a normal heart, but the musician wasn’t bothered, resting his head on it and wrapping an arm around Genji’s middle. Fingertips brushed along his ribs and it was almost light enough to tickle, even though Genji most definitely was not ticklish.

He reached into Lúcio’s hair, sliding his fingers between the dreadlocks to scratch lightly at his boyfriend’s scalp, feeling Lúcio relax against him even more. It wasn’t too long before Lúcio pulled the blanket up to cover their legs, pressing kisses to his chest and shoulders again.

“Careful Lúcio.” Genji told him.“Or we will have to go again.”

Lúcio laughed, soft and melodic like his voice then he winked. “I don’t see a problem with that.”

  
  


 

 


End file.
